Blitz
Blitz is the OC Member of the Powerpuff Girls of the future, Powerpuffs 2099. He is a Original Character Owned by many Fanfic Authors, He is the Fan Member of the PowerPuff Girls. His sisters are Betty and Beatrice. Appearance Blitz is very similar to Blossom as far as His physical appearance goes. His hair is often in a double-locked braid with two long pigtails coming down onto the sides of His head. He wears a medium bow atop His head, much like Blossom did. He is often seen wearing the typical Powerpuffs 2099 uniform, which consists of a pink and golden chestplate with a pink, blue, and green heart-shape inside it, two shoulder-blades coming from off the sides of the shirt, navy blue pants, and His grey booster-boots. In PPGZ Season 2 Blitz wears a purple shirt with black shoes sharing a Similar appearance to Brick...Blitz's hair is short and styled similar to Boomer and Brick's Hairstyle combined...Blitz later changes his outfit to a Purple Hoodie with blue shoes to differ his appearance from Brick as well as Cutting his hair to a Unique Uncommon Hairstyle... Friends and Family * Kyle- Blitz and Kyle are not relatively related but Blitz treats Kyle as an older brother and a good friend...He even changes with him when Kyle told him They shouldn't bully random students including Brick and his Friends... * Brick- Blitz at first hated Brick because his powers are stronger than his own...and Jealous that he had a Pretty Girlfriend...later Blitz saw Brick as a mentor after their first battle...Blitz realized how much Brick went through to sever his Impersonation with the Girls...Blitz sees Brick as a mentor and a friend...Blitz also sees Brick as a Brother...Teaching him the Technique of Flaming Fire Dragon Inferno Dance...to kill the Mummy. * Blossom- Blitz at first was Jealous alongside Kyle because Brick had a Girlfriend...but Blitz accepted the fact that He could find a Girl one day...Blitz met Bunny and quickly fell in love with her...Blitz later accepted the fact that Brick loved Blossom at heart. * Bunny- Blitz has a major crush on Bunny and tends to marry her when they grow up...Blitz also is one of the people who didn't have a son...when Brilok, Briss, Bubbmer, Bebules, Bucup, Bucturu were born... * Brilok- Blitz never is around to see Brilok but at times he does He spends time explaining what Brick was like when he was his age and before he was born...later Blitz hangs out with Brilok as well as teaching him tennis and other sports he may be interested in. Personality Being a clone of Blossom, Blitz is extremely intelligent and is a master strategist and tactician. He often tries to outsmart His opponents rat His than use Heer brute force. But unlike Blossom, Blitz has a tendency to be ditzy and, sometimes, air-headed, usually not taking the situation at hand too seriously. Blitz is also extremely headstrong, typically feeling a sense of overconfidence whenever He goes into battle. However, this, combined with his "air-headedness" often lead to Blitz getting into serious trouble at times. Blitz is also extremely protective of his sisters and Miguel O'Hara, the latter of whom He views as a surrogate brothis of sorts. In PPGZ Blitz is initially but briefly mean, selfish and annoying but later he changes to be kind, Respectful and Wise replicating a personality that of Brick...alongside Kyle who also changed and become more friendly... PPGZ Season 2 Blitz is a Brief Bully later turned Supporting Character...Blitz seems to teach Brick some stuff in return for him Teaching him some sense and compassion towards people...Blitz then hangs out with Brick's Team like Brick currently is living in the Lab as their Hideout or HQ...Blitz also taught Brick the Flaming Fire Dragon Inferno Dance which he remembered Blitz's teachings and Cut through the same but Resurrected Mummy from Pastry Puff Panic to Return of the Mummy...Instead of Winning the Powerpuffs lose alternatively than winning once...Butch and Boomer lose as well...expectantly Brick wins with the teachings of Blitz and the encouragement from his Friends...cutting the Mummy's head off to kill him once and for all... Blitz has a habit of falling asleep from fear or shock or Anxiety...Blitz gains God Speed and Terrifying Strength as well as sharp Reflexes...Blitz can dodge, block or revert from a tree or any danger...Blitz also performs a move called Lightning Style: Thunderclap and Flash Slash with his Lightning Gold Sword...This Form operates through Instincts alone...but he is shown to be vulnerable to attacks...like he can't dodge poison more than twice...Blitz also Teleports in his unconscious form...Category:Females